angelic grace
by Kuroi Onee-san
Summary: Dan padang pasir itu bertemu dengan lautan tundra. Mikasa tidak mengerti mengapa Annie begitu dingin, lagi Annie tidak paham mengapa Mikasa kerap muncul di kehidupannya.—MikasaxAnnie, AU.
1. Prolog

**rating.** T

**genre.** Drama/Hurt-Comfort

**disclaimer.** Shingeki no Kyojin © Isayama Hajime.

**summary.** Dan padang pasir itu bertemu dengan lautan tundra. Mikasa tidak mengerti mengapa Annie begitu dingin, lagi Annie tidak paham mengapa Mikasa kerap muncul di kehidupannya.—MikasaxAnnie, AU.  
**warnings**. Shoujo-ai, fluffy-angst.

x x x

"Hai."

"Ah, tumben sekali kau menelpon, ada apa?"

"Hanya bertanya apa kabar."

"... Oh. Ah sudah setahun ya?"

"... Iya."

"Kau ... benar-benar tidak ingin kembali?"

"Aku sudah bilang, kan. Lagipula aku—tidak akan pernah melupakan _kotoran _itu."

"Ayolah, semua sudah berlalu! Dia baik-baik saja dan—"

"Cukup."

.

.

.

Pasang mata hitam itu menatap nanar langit-langit kamarnya, merapalkan kejadian tengah malam tadi membuatnya malah terjaga hingga pagi buta. Ia baru saja terjaga dari luka-lukanya sendiri yang ia dapat entah saat kapan. Rumah sakit itu sangatlah sepi, juga tempat yang sempurna untuk dirinya berpikir. Ia tidak menyangka bahwa harinya harus berakhir dengan dirinya dipojokkan kembali ke tempat yang kotor dan bersimbah darah di detik-detik berikutnya, menurutnya dunia sangat kejam—ia kerap kali mengalami diskriminasi karena perbedaan ras; seorang oriental sepertinya menarik minat orang-orang iseng di antero lingkungan sekolahnya.

Mikasa Ackerman masih ingat emblem sekolah yang mengincarnya itu, namun matanya terus menerawang ke pemandangan yang lain.

Ia tidak begitu ingat, segalanya buram ketika ia merasakan kepalanya dipukulkan pada sebuah tongkat besi dan ia tersungkur ke tanah, setelah itu ia mendengar suara tumbangnya beberapa orang dan ... kini ia berada dengan selamat di atas ranjang rumah sakit, juga mendapat omelan dari Eren Yeager.

Ingin rasanya memejamkan mata sekarang.

(_Sudahlah, Mikasa, sudah. Bisa saja ada orang lewat yang simpati padamu._

_Tapi ... siapa? _

_Atau apa?_)

* * *

**angelic grace**  
2013 (c) Kuroi-Oneesan

* * *

_P_**rolog.  
**

Baru saja kemarin ia keluar dari rumah sakit dan hari ini pertama kalinya ia ke sekolah setelah dua minggu perawatan. Berkat Eren, Armin dan Jean, setidaknya tantangan Mikasa akan berkurang akan siksaan dari sekolah luar, tetapi belum menutup kemungkinan mereka tidak akan datang kembali untuk menggores si wajah oriental itu. Karena itu juga Eren menjadi sedikit _lebih_ menjaga saudara tirinya itu.

Mikasa sebenarnya bisa saja menghajar mereka; tapi ia tidak mampu melakukannya karena jumlah mereka yang banyak juga cara-cara yang mereka pakai.

"Tapi kau belum boleh ke _dojo_ hari ini, Mikasa." ucap Eren, gusar setelah menjelaskan apa yang mereka lakukan. "Aku sudah bilang Master kalau kau tidak akan latihan seminggu ini."

Mikasa hanya mengangguk pelan seraya melilitkan syal merah miliknya hingga menutupi mulutnya. Sebenarnya, besar keinginan di dalam hatinya untuk kembali melatih beladirinya setelah lama absen dan membuat seluruh pengejarnya itu tutup mulut, akan tetapi Eren pasti akan marah mendengar sikapnya.

Pembicaraan terus berlanjut hingga Eren dan Mikasa sampai ke pelataran sekolah; sebuah SMA unggulan bernama Maria. Eren dan Mikasa berada di kelas yang berbeda, Mikasa berada di kelas 2-4 di lantai tiga sementara kelas Eren, 2-3, berada di lantai dua. Seusai mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada saudara tirinya itu ia mendaki naik.

Sudah lama ia tidak naik tangga, bisiknya dalam hati. Rasanya berbeda melakukan aktifitas setelah dua minggu menikmati pemandangan putih yang sama. Kini matanya berada di warna-warna yang berbeda sekali pandang, sesuatu yang simpel namun membuat hatinya merasa lega—setidaknya, kehidupannya bisa normal.

"Ah—"

Mikasa mendengar suara lengkingan, detik berikutnya ada buku-buku menghujaninya dari atas tempatnya berpijak. Dengan refleks gadis bersyal merah itu menghindar dan pemandangannya tergantikan oleh sosok gadis yang tampaknya terjatuh bersama buku tadi. Mikasa membentangkan tangannya, membiarkan punggung gadis tadi ditangkapnya dalam sedikit pelukan erat.

Tidak disangkanya gadis di pelukannya itu sungguh—ringan, seperti bulu, benar-benar terasa tidak bermassa. Gadis itu terlihat sangat kecil di pelukannya, kacamatanya sedikit mengilau menatap penyelamatnya.

(Dan iris hitam itu bertemu dengan gelas yang merefleksi biru langit lagi terbungkus oleh bingkai kacamata hitam.)

"Kau ... tidak apa-apa?" tanya Mikasa, meyakinkan diri memperhatikan gadis itu tampak—bingung lagi terbengong.

"Terima kasih, tolong turunkan aku."

Satu kata yang dirasakan Mikasa dari kalimat barusan adalah tundra, es, segala macam penampakan dingin di dunia. Gadis itu tidak menghiraukannya lagi dan merapikan buku-bukunya yang berserakan sendiri dan berlalu menghilang menuju lantai bawah. Sang Ackerman menyaksikan punggung itu pergi, dirasanya ia pernah sesekali melihat gadis itu di lorong-lorong sepi sekolah, siapa gerangan dia?

Mikasa menemukan di ujung kakinya ia menginjak sesuatu—

"Kartu perpustakaan?" gadis itupun memungut kartu berwarna kuning tersebut dan membaca nama yang tertera di sana.

_Annie Leonhardt, kelas 2-5_.

x x x

Mikasa sesegera mungkin menuju perpustakaan yang terletak di lantai satu, dengan harap pemilik kartu itu masih di sana. Alih-alih melirik kesana-kemari untuk mencari sosok kecil berkacamata yang ditemuinya barusan, matanya ternyata menangkap segera sosok itu ada di rak-rak tinggi berisi buku fiksi bahasa asing. Tanpa kata, Mikasa sekejap menepuk pundak gadis yang ia maksud dan menyerahkan kartu itu di hadapannya.

"Kau lagi." gadis itu mendengus.

"Kartumu tertinggal," keluar ucapan singkat darinya. Gadis bersurai pirang itu menaikkan kacamatanya seraya mengambil kartu di tangan Mikasa dan berusaha melangkah pergi.

"... Kau memiliki selera buku yang unik, Annie."

"Darimana kau tahu namaku?"

"Kartumu, tentu saja."

Mikasa bisa mendengar gadis itu mendecih, ekspresi Mikasa tapi statis—benar-benar tidak menunjukkan dirinya kecewa dengan jawaban orang itu atau hal-hal negatif semacamnya. Toh, ia hanya berkomentar kecil, sekedar basa-basi seadanya. Mikasa tahu, apa yang ia lakukan kerap menuai hal buruk dengan caranya bersosialisasi. Melihat tidak ada tukar bicara antara mereka berdua, gadis yang lebih tinggi memutuskan untuk melangkah lebih dahulu mendahuluinya.

"Maaf kalau aku sudah mengganggumu, kalau begitu."

"Tunggu." kalimat itu seketika membuatnya menoleh kembali ke arah si gadis bersurai pirang. "Siapa kau? Curang kalau kau tahu namaku tapi aku tidak tahu siapa kau."

(—Tetapi lambat laun, Mikasa Ackerman tertarik dengan magnet kemisteriusan gadis berkacamata itu.)

"Mikasa Ackerman."

{**tbc.**}

* * *

**A/N. **Cerita ini muncul begitu saja dan yah, gak jelas. Sedikit menjelaskan bahwa Mikasa di sini adalah korban bully (sedikit) dan Annie—_well_, dia kutu buku? Kadang saya sering kali menggambarkan Annie dengan sosok intelijen berkacamata, cocok, mungkin?

Akhir kata, sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya dan terima kasih sudah membaca!


	2. Satu

**disclaimer.** Shingeki no Kyojin © Isayama Hajime.  
**warnings.** Shoujo-ai, fluffy-angst. nama-nama buku yang muncul merupakan milik penciptanya.

* * *

"Mikasa, pokoknya kau tidak boleh ke _dojo._"

Eren Yeager memperingatkan lagi ketika dia berpapasan dengan gadis bersyal merah itu sepulang sekolah. Untuk mencegah kejadian yang sama terulang, Eren-lah yang menjaga Mikasa sepanjang hari dari pergi hingga pulang sekolah, berharap ia tidak akan menyentuh jalanan dan menarik perhatian. Terutama, kadang Mikasa bisa saja ngotot untuk pergi ke _dojo_ seorang diri. Eren juga mengawasi Mikasa selama yang ia bisa, memastikan ia tidak melakukan kegiatan olahraga berat atau apapun itu di sekolah.

"Boleh aku bertanya sesuatu, Eren?"

"… Hn?"

"Siapa yang sudah menyelamatkanku? Apakah itu kau?"

Mata Eren berputar di tempat. Alisnya sedikit menyatu , berpikir keras. "—Entah, malaikat?" terdengar jawaban skeptis penuh ambigu. "Aku hanya tahu kau mendapat kecelakaan dari Armin dan kami berdua tidak tahu."

(Siapa gerangan?)

* * *

_S_**atu.**

Mikasa menemukan dirinya tidak melakukan kegiatan apapun sepulang sekolah, itu membuatnya sedikit bingung karena biasanya ia akan melesat menuju ke _dojo_; ia bisa merasakan pasang mata hijau Eren di mana-mana, larangan sempurna bagi dirinya untuk melangkah pergi. Dirinya pun hanya mengekori Sasha, atau bahkan Krista melihat-lihat ekskul sebelum akhirnya pulang ke rumah. Alih-alih langkahnya ia geser sedikit menuju arah _dojo_, Eren akan marah besar—atau mungkin badai akan menimpanya.

Kehidupan statis Mikasa pun berulang, lagi, ia tidak pandang bosan mengingat asal keselamatannya terjaga dan ia tidak merepotkan satu orangpun di hidupnya.

Hari itu Krista membawanya ke perpustakaan, mengisyaratkan untuk membantunya belajar hingga waktu perpustakaan ditutup, Krista juga mengajak Ymir—yang malah tertidur seenaknya di tengah jalan—namun tidak mengganggu pembicaraan mereka seputar limit. Mikasa cukup dikenal sebagai pemegang ranking tertinggi di sekolah, banyak yang membuatnya terkenal namun tetap saja itu tidak akan menghindarkannya dari target pem-_bully-_an.

"Terima kasih, Mikasa!" ucap Krista senang seraya menutup bukunya. "Aku duluan ya, aku ingin ke _downtown _setelah ini."

Mikasa melepas Krista (yang menyeret Ymir) dengan pandangan statis. Ia tetap duduk di sana bertopang dagu, mulai mengambil buku terdekat untuk dibacanya—_L'Etranger_.

"—Kau lagi?"

Mikasa sudah hafal dengusan itu, walau ia tidak sering mendengarnya. Sang pemilik syal merah tahu betul siapa yang akan menggerutu begitu di sekolah ini terhadap dirinya. Mikasa mengalihkan matanya untuk melihat gadis pirang pendek berkacamata tengah membawa setumpuk buku bersamanya. Ia lupa bahwa areal itu adalah teritori sang serigala, patut ia beranalogi, serigala yang selalu bermain dalam tundra berisikan pohon buku.

"Memangnya aku tidak boleh ke perpustakaan?" Mikasa berkomentar skeptis seputar sapaan yang disampaikan Annie.

Annie duduk bersama tumpukan bukunya, mulai membuka lembar demi lembar dan tidak sekalipun memandang Mikasa. "Tidak … hanya heran."

"Karena?"

"Tch, sudahlah. Tidak penting. Sana, jangan ganggu aku."

Manik hitam Mikasa tertuju kembali ke buku fiksi yang ia baca, berusaha mengabaikan sosok di sebelahnya. Sesekali ia menaikkan syalnya menutupi mulutnya seraya tersedot ke dalam dunia bacaannya. Buku yang ia baca lebih condong ke psikologis, menarik untuk diikuti. Sementara, Mikasa mendengar suara peralihan buku berulang kali di sebelahnya; tampak gadis kutu buku itu tengah mencari sesuatu, dan kebetulan sekali apa yang ia kerjakan adalah tugas yang tadi ditekuni oleh Krista Lenz.

"… Butuh bantuan?" ujar Mikasa seraya mencuri lirik.

"Pikirkan masalahmu sendiri." Annie menolak keras.

"Kau terlihat sangat butuh bantuan."

"Bukan urusanmu."

Mikasa menutup bukunya dan menggeser diri menuju ke sebelah Annie. Jemarinya ia taruh di buku sementara Annie melempar pandangan picik ke arahnya—ia tidak peduli.

"Ini kau faktorkan dulu," ucap Mikasa, seraya menuju baris berikutnya. "Pengerjaan ini bukan menggunakan teori persamaan cosinus, tapi kau menggunakan persamaan umum trigonometri."

.

"_Kau kenal dengan Annie Leonhardt, Armin?"_

_Tetapi yang semangat menggebrak meja ruang tamu keluarga Yeager itu adalah Eren. Mereka bertiga tengah bermain seraya Armin melihat membaca buku ketika Annie membawa pembicaraan tersebut. Annie sekelas dengan Armin, jadi dirasanya ia pasti tahu banyak tentang Annie—tapi Eren?_

"_Annie itu iblis, Mikasa." Eren bersuara. "Dia satu peringkat diatasku ketika ujian akhir, juga ketika kelasku sparring softball dengan kelasnya, ia monster. Hatinya terbuat dari es—"_

_Eh? Padahal ia kutu buku? –ingin Mikasa menambahkan itu. Eren terus mengoceh seputar kekurangan Annie, terutama sifatnya yang menyendiri, Armin hanya terkekeh mendengarkan pidato menggebu-gebu Eren Yeager._

"_I-intinya Mikasa, ia sangat pendiam." Armin menyimpulkan setelah beberapa saat. "Sepertinya ia baik kok. Ia punya teman di kelasmu namanya Mina Carolina."_

_(Sepertinya baik, ya?)_

"_Armin, Annie itu monster! Mikasa, kau jangan sekali-kali dekat dengan Annie, ya?"_

_Mikasa hanya mencatat kata-kata Eren secara temporer, memang Annie tampak bagai musuh masyarakat, mendengar dari pembicaraan Eren, namun Armin berkata lain; sebenarnya siapa yang benar?_

_Setelah sekian lama, Mikasa tidak bisa melepaskan sosok Annie Leonhardt dari pikirannya. Terkadang ia memikirkan untuk mendekati gadis itu tetapi ia adalah elemen pengganggu—ia adalah sampah di mata Annie. Walaupun ia mengumpulkan informasi sekalipun, gadis pirang itu adalah sosok yang bagai dinding terluar orbit elektron, sesuatu yang tidak dapat tersentuh._

.

[Sama seperti sekarang; ia rasa, ia hanyalah _pengganggu._]

Pulpen Annie mengikuti anjuran Mikasa (dengan sedikit enggan); Mikasa menyuruh Annie melihat koordinat cartesius trigonometri sebelum menjelaskan, beberapa saat mengikuti penjelasan, soal tersebut selesai.

"—Bagaimana; mudah, kan?"

Annie membuang muka, Mikasa jelas melihat telinganya memerah. Pemilik surai pirang itu lalu membereskan bukunya dan pergi dari hadapan Mikasa, meninggalkan pengguna syal merah itu kebingungan sekaligus menuai senyum kecil.

_Gadis yang aneh.—_pikirnya.

x x x

Annie memandang kursi di pelataran perpustakaan yang sepi. Memang, setiap hari perpustakaan minim dikunjungi orang, tempat yang tepat untuk menyendiri dan memfokuskan diri ke bacaan.

(Juga melupakan masa lalu.)

Sesekali matanya menuju ke ponselnya, memeriksa jam kalau-kalau sudah waktunya perpustakaan ditutup. Buku-buku bacaan perpustakaan itu memang menarik, banyak buku lama yang sudah tidak bisa ia beli ada di sana. Sesekali Mina mendatanginya mengajak untuk keluar makan kue bersama, dan kerap kali ia tolak. Bukan berarti ia menolak keramaian, ia hanya merasa tidak ingin, _ia merasa tidak pantas_.

Kacamatanya merefleksikan layar ponselnya, sebuah _wallpaper_ menggambarkan dirinya di tengah-tengah dua lelaki; ia tersenyum kecil, sosok besar di kanannya mengeluarkan cengiran lebar, sosok tinggi di sebelah kirinya menguar senyum malu-malu. Annie menghela nafas seraya mematikan layar.

_Reiner, Bertholdt—_

—_sampai kapan aku akan menolak kehangatan?_

x x x

Beberapa minggu berikutnya, setelah nyaris tiga bulan kejadian itu, pada akhirnya Mikasa diperbolehkan Eren (dengan bantuan Jean) untuk mengunjungi _dojo_ sekedar mengobrol dengan master pemilik tempat itu. Seperti sebelum-sebelumnya ia bercerita tentang apa yang terjadi pada pemilik _dojo_ itu kepada dirinya dan alasannya untuk absen sementara. Pelataran _dojo_ itu cukup ramai, merupakan satu-satunya seantero kota itu, dan mengajari beladiri aliran _jujitsu_ dan semacamnya.

"Kau benar-benar seperti anakku, Ackerman."

"… Eh?" manik hitam itu membulat tidak percaya.

"Anakku sudah lama pergi." Pemilik _dojo_ itu menerawang. "Kalian memiliki _style_ yang mirip dalam penerapan beladiri."

Mikasa sudah merasa bersalah untuk mendengarkan pembicaraannya seputar anaknya yang telah tiada dan bagaimana ia mengukir karir. Ia menghabiskan Sabtu sorenya di _dojo_ itu sebelum akhirnya Eren menelpon untuk menyuruhnya pulang.

_Dojo_ itu terletak lumayan jauh, dapat dijangkau dengan sekali naik kereta bawah tanah. Sore itu ia melihat lampion-lampion tergantung menghiasi jalanan—sepertinya sebentar lagi festival menyambut tahun baru akan dilaksanakan di dekat sana. Ketika itu Mikasa menaruh kedua tangan di saku _jeans_-nya dan berjalan ke dalam stasiun. Sosok familiar tersangkut di sisi matanya seketika ia mencari tempat duduk untuk menunggu.

Gadis yang lebih kecil darinya itu berjalan melewatinya, seperti biasa mengenakan kacamata yang membungkus biru langitnya namun ia tampak berbeda dari biasanya. Surai pirang yang biasa diikat membulat ia biarkan tergerai bebas, setelan jaket bertundung berwarna cokelat muda polos serta celana panjang hitam ia kenakan. Sejenak dirinya—terpaku heran.

"… Annie?"

Tanpa sadar ia memanggil, dan tak sengaja juga suaranya itu membuat sang kutu buku menoleh. Mereka berada berseberangan, terpisahkan oleh rel kereta. Tampak Annie menuju tempat itu.

"—Kau lagi."

_Tidak adakah kalimat lain untuk menyapanya?_

Pemilik nada ketus itu berhenti mendengar sang pengguna syal merah memanggilnya.

"Ah, umm, tidak. Aku tidak bermaksud memanggilmu."

"… Oh."

Mereka bertukar sunyi.

"Kau terlihat berbeda."

"Ah, begitu?"

Lagi-lagi komentar dingin, seperti ia menghindari pembicaraan. Antara mereka berdua, samasekali tidak ada yang perlu dibicarakan, tidak ada yang perlu disuratkan atau disiratkan. Tidak ada—sama sekali tidak ada. Akan tetapi, Mikasa tidak menyukai hal tersebut, entah kenapa.

"Untuk apa kau kemari?" tanya Mikasa.

Bibirnya terbuka, seakan mengatakan sesuatu. Lalu dengan cepat bibir itu mengatup, seakan menggigit bibirnya sendiri untuk tidak mengeluarkan satupun suara yang tidak perlu. "—Bukan urusanmu."

[Dan lagi, ia lebih dulu yang melangkah pergi.]

x x x

Januari, pertengahan bulan.

Armin Arlert tidak pernah bilang pada Mikasa bahwa ia sendiri adalah orang yang dekat dengan Annie. Perlahan sang lelaki bersurai pirang itu bertanya-tanya akan atraksi sang pemegang syal merah itu kepada gadis bertinggi 153 sentimeter yang tengah mencari-cari buku bacaan di rumahnya. Jenis bacaan yang mereka berdua baca lumayan mirip: sastra klasik, fakta-fakta sejarah, juga fiksi tragis abad pertengahan.

Mikasa kerap kali bertanya soal Annie, lagi sepertinya mereka berdua tidak pernah bertemu. Apakah sebenarnya Mikasa ternyata dekat dengan Annie, walau dilarang oleh Eren?

(Ini bukan waktunya berspekulasi masalah orang, Arlert.)

Armin membawakan dua cangkir teh ke ruang baca milik keluarga Arlert itu, menangkap gadis itu tengah duduk—malah berjongkok di rak bawah dengan elegannya—dengan buku berjudul _Divine Comedy_ di tangannya. Perpustakaan milik kakek Armin sangatlah besar, mencapai dua lantai sendiri; sehingga mungkin gadis kutu buku di sana sangat tertarik untuk datang dan tenggelam di lautan buku.

Sang pemilik rumah hendak memanggil gadis itu untuk menyicipi minum sebelum ponsel di kantung kemejanya berdering.

_Incoming Call from Eren Yaeger._

"Ada apa, Eren?"

"_Bisa kau datang ke rumahku sekarang, Armin?" _nada itu terdengar tergesa-gesa._ "Mikasa sakit dan sekarang aku bingung—kau bisa menolongku?"_

"Baik, aku akan kesana lima menit lagi."

Iris birunya segera tertuju pada gadis kacamata. Ia ingin membuktikan sesuatu.

"—Ada apa, Armin?"

"Maukah kau ikut denganku ke rumah Eren?" Armin bertanya. "Saudara perempuan tirinya sedang sakit dan ia kebingungan, mungkin kau bisa membantu?"

"… Hah? Tapi, untuk apa? Aku kenal dengan Yaeger, tapi untuk apa aku membantunya?"

Armin memutar otak. "A-aku tidak tahu harus meminta bantuan siapa lagi, Annie. Boleh, ya?"

Entah Annie tidak bisa menolak nada memohon Armin atau memang wibawa Armin menipunya, gadis itu mengiyakan. Mereka berdua berjalan melewati tiga blok sebelum akhirnya sampai di rumah bertingkat sederhana dengan plat nama yang tampak dibuat sendiri.

_Yaeger, Ackerman_.

Mata birunya membulat—_Ackerman? Maksudnya Mikasa Ackerman?_

"Tunggu, Armin."

"Ada apa, Annie?"

Namun sepertinya ia sudah tidak bisa menyuarakan penolakan. "Ti, tidak apa-apa."

Armin memencet bel dua kali dan sosok pemuda bersurai cokelat dengan pasang mata zamrud membuka pintu. Terlihat kehabisan nafas setelah berlari.

"—Armin, kenapa kau mengajak dia kemari?"

"Ehh, karena dia perempuan?" alasan itu basi. "La, lagipula kau tidak bisa mengganti baju Mikasa kan, kalau ada apa-apa? Ma, maksudku—aku juga tidak sengaja bertemu dengan Annie dan mengajaknya kemari."

"Ah, terserahlah. Ayo masuk, kalian berdua. Maaf merepotkan."

Perilaku Eren berbeda, pikir Annie. Biasanya pemuda itu akan meledak-ledak tidak jelas dan lupa norma, mungkin tidak kalau di hadapan sebuah masalah—baguslah ia bisa dewasa sedikit. Dari obrolan Eren dan Armin, sepertinya Mikasa mengidap influenza, dikarenakan suhu dingin yang cukup ekstrim dan hujan salju yang tak kunjung usai saat Desember lalu.

"Eren—selain itu Mikasa baik-baik saja, kan?"

Eren menaikkan alisnya, sementara Annie masih bersandar dekat dinding ruang tamu tempat mereka bercengkerama, menjadi pemain pasif.

"… Oh." Eren memalingkan muka. "Tidak kok. Ia tidak … menemui apa-apa lagi setelah itu."

Annie membuang rasa penasarannya untuk tidak berkomentar. Armin menyatakan kalau kamar Mikasa ada di pojokan lantai dua, dan bahwa ia akan membantu Eren bersih-bersih dan menyiapkan makanan untuk Mikasa. Kemungkinan besar, Eren ingin meminta Armin bantuan untuk mengurus pekerjaan rumah selama absennya Mikasa.

Eren menoleh dari kepulan pot, "Oh, bisakah … kau cek dia, Annie?"

Annie menaikkan kacamatanya dan menuju tangga tanpa berkata apa-apa.

x x x

Annie menuju pintu paling ujung lorong, menemukan memang di sana ada nama Mikasa terpampang. Annie mengetuk pintu dua kali,

—Tidak ada jawaban.

Annie memutar pegangan pintu dan berusaha masuk tanpa suara. Menemukan kamar itu cukup berantakan—atau bisa dibilang, sudah terlalu banyak barang berada di tempat yang salah. Annie menaikkan kacamatanya lagi, menghela nafas panjang sejenak. Dara bersurai hitam itu tengah tertidur di kasur dekat dengan jendela, selimut yang menutupinya berantakan.

"… Tch." _Ia tidak punya waktu untuk khawatir dengan orang_.

Dimulailah ia mengambil segala macam buku pelajaran dan menaruhnya di rak kecil; baju-baju kotor ditumpuk dan nanti akan ia taruh di lantai bawah; segala macam alat tulis, juga kalender—

Ia menyadari ada tanggal yang dilingkari merah di sana. Sepuluh Februari, kalau Annie tidak salah ingat, itu adalah hari festival musim dingin kota Shiganshina—dikarenakan badai salju di awal tahun, kota memilih tanggal sepuluh Februari sebagai hari penggantinya.

_Kenapa tanggal itu dilingkari merah? Sebuah hari spesial?_

Udara di luar sangat dingin, ia tidak perlu membuka jendela kamar.

Setelah membersihkan segala yang bisa ia bersihkan dan membuat tempat itu lebih rapi, ia menepi menuju Mikasa yang tengah terlelap, mencoba menarik selimut itu untuk menutupinya.

Ketika tangan itu dengan lemah memegang pergelangan tangannya.

"… Eren?" panggilnya parau, matanya tidak terbuka lagi ia masih berkata-kata.

Mengigau? Entah, ia tidak tahu. Pegangan itu membuatnya kaget dan nyaris terpeleset dari tempat tidur Mikasa. Annie tidak menjawab, juga tidak melepas pegangan tangan itu darinya.

"Eren—tolong, siapapun, jangan pukul aku—"

Ia terdiam. Ia bisa mendengar nafas, guratan lirih Mikasa tidak beraturan dari jarak yang agak jauh, mengulang kata-kata yang sama—mengisyaratkan agar ia tidak terjatuh ke lubang yang dalam.

Annie tidak kuat mendengarnya, akhirnya ia mengeluarkan suara. Tangannya yang bebas meraih pundak Mikasa. "Mi, Mikasa?"

Pelupuk itu akhirnya terbuka, menuai lega dari sang gadis pirang berkacamata. Tampak dara yang sedang sakit itu tersentak dengan keberadaannya di sana, juga karena tangannya masih erat di pergelangan yang lebih kecil. Mikasa melepas pegangannya, namun Annie tak juga bergerak—ia masih terduduk di atas kasur Mikasa, iris birunya tak begitu terlihat karena kacamatanya.

"A-ah, maafkan aku, Annie."

"Itu … bukan salahmu." gadis yang lebih kecil mengelak, ia tidak bisa benar-benar menyembunyikan raut wajah khawatir dari wajahnya. "Kau tidak apa-apa … kan?"

Mikasa menggeleng, "A-aku—tidak. Tidak. Itu semua hanya mimpi."

"—Hn?"

"Bukan apa-apa Annie, sudahlah, kau tidak perlu menghawatirkanku."

"… Serius, tidak apa-apa?" nada Annie terdengar getir adanya.

"Iya, aku baik-baik saja."

Sejenak, yang ia rasa di hatinya adalah nyeri, sakit. Memang, ia bukan siapa-siapa Mikasa, namun melihat penderitaannya tadi, itu sudah cukup membuatnya mendera dalam nestapa; terlebih ia menyembunyikannya. Annie terus merutuk dalam hati bahwa ia bukan siapa-siapa dan tidak akan pernah menjadi siapa-siapa.

Annie memutar bola matanya sebelum akhirnya ia turun dari kasur Mikasa. "Ya sudah. Aku mau pulang."

"Terima kasih kau sudah datang …" Mikasa berucap. "Maaf sudah merepotkanmu."

"…"

[_Tidak—kau tidak baik-baik saja._]

.

Annie menutup pintu perlahan. Meninggalkan Mikasa menatap diam. _Kenapa Annie ada di sini—apa dia tadi mendengarku…?_

.

.

.

"Bagaimana keadaan Mikasa?"

"Ia—tidak apa-apa."

Armin tengah membersihkan ruang tengah ketika Annie turun dari lantai dua. Raut wajahnya tetap datar, namun Armin tahu apa yang salah. _Perasaan bersalah yang ia anggap salah._ Atau mungkin Armin merasa itu hanya eksepsinya saja. Annie duduk di sofa tengah itu seraya mengalihkan pandangannya dari Armin berpikir keras akan sesuatu.

"Omong-omong, kau mau ikut festival tanggal sepuluh nanti?" Armin memecah keheningan. "Hari itu juga Mikasa berulang tahun ke tujuhbelas."

(Kala itu Armin menyadari ekspresi Annie memudar.)

"_Nee, _Armin." dara berbalut kacamata itu mendecak. "Boleh aku … bertanya sesuatu?"

* * *

[**tbc.**]

* * *

**Endnotes. **Maaf saya agak setengah webe-jadi mungkin chapternya agak "aneh". Saya belum ada komentar apa-apa sejauh ini; emm, terima kasih untuk para pembaca, siapapun yang telah memasukan fic ini ke daftar bacanya atau mereka yang nge-fave.

Sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya~ xD


	3. Dua

**disclaimer.** Shingeki no Kyojin © Isayama Hajime.  
**warnings**. Shoujo-ai, fluffy-angst. Sedang mengusahakan fluff #plak

**a/n. **Halo :3 terima kasih pada para pembaca dan pereview yang telah sampai disini (?), terima kasih juga atas kritik dan saran yang ada!

Dan emm, saya masih gatau mau bicara apa lagi, jadi... stay tuned dan sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya~

* * *

Armin membawa sup untuk Mikasa sore itu, didapatinya Mikasa sedang memandangi langit-langit dengan tatapan datar. Mendengar suara ketukan yang diikuti Armin memasuki ruangan, Mikasa pun menoleh.

"Apa Annie sudah pulang?"

"Iya, baru saja." Armin berbohong, Annie masih bersama Eren di lantai bawah membantunya beres-beres. Pemuda bersurai pirang itu meletakkan mangkuk sup buatan Eren itu di meja terdekat juga segelas air. Mikasa pun mencoba duduk dari tidurnya. Armin membantunya memegang mangkuk (dikarenakan ia tidak mau disuapi), dan Mikasa mulai menghabiskan makanannya perlahan-lahan. "Sudah lebih enakan, Mikasa?"

Mikasa mengangguk, tangannya lalu meletakkan sendok itu di dalam mangkuk dan membiarkan Armin menaruhnya kembali di atas meja.

"—Apa aku sudah melakukan hal yang salah?" gumamnya.

* * *

_D_**ua**

Libur musim dingin telah berakhir, akhir Januari itu siswa-siswi memasuki sekolah layaknya biasa. Mikasa melingkarkan syalnya sekali lagi menutup erat lehernya; cuacanya sangat dingin, Eren dan Armin yang berjalan di sebelahnya pun ikut menggigil. Nafas yang dikeluarkan semua orang yang tengah berjalan pagi itu putih, jalan-jalan masih dipenuhi salju. Untungnya hujan salju sudah berangsur jarang sehingga suhu semakin naik, tetapi tanda-tanda musim semi belumlah tiba.

"Kenapa kita tidak libur sampai Maret saja?" keluh Eren seraya mengusap-usap kedua tangannya.

"Nanti kau dimarahi kepala sekolah kalau beliau mendengarnya lho, Eren?" Armin mengeluarkan senyum kecil.

Mereka bertiga sampai dipelataran sekolah, ketika mereka melihat sosok dara bersurai pirang itu tengah berjalan sembari membaca sebuah buku di tangannya, turut melangkah masuk.

"… Pagi, Annie!" sapa Eren lantang, sontak sang mata empat menoleh dari bacaannya.

"Oh … kalian. Selamat pagi."

Armin dan Eren tetap pada pembicaraan mereka sementara manik biru itu terhenti di manik hitam. Tatapan itu merupakan sorot yang sama bagi Mikasa; sedingin salju, bak bongkahan es yang tidak kunjung cair.

"Syukurlah kau sudah baikan." komentar gadis berkacamata itu pendek.

Mikasa membalas ucapan itu dengan seutas lengkung di bibirnya, "Terima kasih, Annie."

"—Tidak perlu berterima kasih."

Mikasa memperhatikan tubuh kecil itu berlalu di hadapannya, keadaan hari itu terlintas sejenak di benaknya. Ia merasa tidak pernah dekat dengan Annie, tetapi tidak juga jauh. Mereka minim bicara, lagi menghargai dengan banyak kata; kenapa Mikasa menyuratkan ada sesuatu yang mengganjal? Annie selalu menatap Mikasa dengan tatapan yang sama, dingin—tanpa belas kasihan lagi jeda kehangatan tersiratkan. Seberapapun hal yang dilakukan Mikasa tatkala mengubahnya.

Atau mungkin sebenarnya Annie membencinya?

[Mikasa pun memikirkan untuk menjauhi sang gadis kacamata itu; ia tidak akan pernah menginjakkan kaki di perpustakaan lagi.]

x x x

Annie menaikkan kacamatanya, hari ini ia memutuskan untuk menghabiskan diri lagi di perpustakaan membaca buku. Seingatnya hari ini sekolah akan melakukan pengisian untuk buku literatur klasik, sehingga dengan cepat setelah mendengar bel tanda pulang, ia menuju perpustakaan seorang diri. Matanya menyusuri jejeran buku baru dengan bantuan telunjuk kanannya, melihat rak yang berisi sama ia lalu mencoba menggunakan tangga untuk melihat rak demi rak di atasnya.

Jemarinya terhenti di sebuah buku bersampul biru.

"Buku ini—"

Ah.

Annie mengelus sampulnya, benar-benar masih baru. Ia kenal betul buku tersebut, bukan karena ia pernah melihatnya ketika merapikan lemari buku Mikasa beberapa saat lalu, namun karena buku itu adalah buku kesukaan seseorang. Sampulnya biru, dengan satu gambar kapal berlayar putih di tengahnya; tebal buku itu sedang, buku itu berisikan gambar-gambar indah nan eksotis mengenai laut dan cerita-cerita apik di dalamnya, dikemas dalam bahasa lugas lagi menenangkan hati.

Sudah beberapa kali ia melihat buku ini—pertanda apa yang akan dialaminya?

[Sudahkah waktunya ia harus _kembali_?]

Annie mengepalkan tangan dan mengetukkan ke buku itu sekali, menghela nafas berat. "—Tch."

_BEEP_

Ia mengeluarkan ponsel di kantung roknya, membaca sms yang masuk barusan. Manik birunya membulat seketika melihat sebaris pengirim dan dua baris isi pesan singkat tersebut.

'**Ini aku, Annie.'**

x x x

Jean Kirchstein mengetuk-ngetuk pintu kelas Mikasa, ia datang bersama Eren dan Armin. Sekolah baru saja bubar, banyak murid berlalu-lalang di sekitaran lorong bercengkerama atau menuju ekskul. Mereka bertiga lalu mengajak Mikasa keluar kelas, menuju tempat yang cukup sepi di pelataran pekarangan sekolah sebelum akhirnya bicara.

"Sejauh ini tidak ada yang mengganggumu lagi kan, Mikasa?"

Pertanyaan dan nada khawatir Jean menarik kedua alisnya bertautan, pemilik syal merah itu menggeleng.

"Kudengar sekolah itu—Titan, kalau tidak salah—mereka mendapat kejayaan kembali karena kedatangan murid baru." Eren membelalakkan mata. Armin menelan ludah. "Mereka sering berkeliaran di stasiun Shiganshina sekarang."

Artinya, akses Mikasa menuju _dojo_ tiada untuk sementara. Siapapun dari mereka tahu bagaimana sekolah Titan mengincar bocah-bocah oriental seperti Mikasa. Luka Mikasa memang telah pulih, tetapi tetap saja ditakutkan hal yang lebih parah terjadi. Penindasan mereka terhadap ras oriental kurang lebih merupakan bentuk kesenangan semata, selagaknya mereka menganggap diri sendiri bangsa arya. Banyak berjatuhan korban dari sekolah terdekat karena hal tersebut.

"Baik … aku akan berhati-hati." ia tidak boleh merepotkan Eren, atau Armin, atau siapapun itu—keselamatan dirinya harus ia sendiri yang jaga, tidak boleh ada orang lain direpotkan olehnya.

Jean terus berbicara seputar SMA Titan, sebelum sepintas ia melihat emblem sekolah yang lain daripada yang lain melewati pekarangan sekolah tersebut, bersama seorang siswi beremblem SMA Maria. Sosok itu sangat familiar, terlalu sama; seharusnya di saat-saat seperti ini ia tidak pulang dari sarang permainannya.

_Annie …?_

Tanpa permisi, Mikasa menguraikan diri dari ketiga pemuda itu dan berlari pergi mengikuti arah kepergian Annie dengan sosok dari SMA Titan barusan.

"Tung—KAU MAU KEMANA—MIKASA!?"

Kicauan Eren ataupun Jean tidak menghentikannya.

x x x

Annie memasukkan kedua tangan di saku jaketnya, tampak tidak sabaran—banyak sekali pertanyaan yang ingin ia layangkan tetapi ia belum boleh angkat bicara sebelum sosok yang membawanya itu berhenti bergerak. Sementara sosok itu mengajaknya menuju sekitar stasiun di mana orang-orang, mereka tampak berkubu-kubu, entah wanita atau pria, dengan seragam senada dengannya berada, namun mereka tidak menghiraukan Annie ataupun sosok itu, mereka hanya menembus maju menuju pelataran stasiun dan terhenti di lahan parkiran stasiun tersebut.

"Mau sampai mana kau akan membawaku …" Annie mendengus. "Reiner?"

"Maaf. Aku tidak suka dipandang begitu oleh orang-orang satu sekolahmu, Annie." Pemuda tegap bersurai pirang itu berdehem.

Annie mengeluarkan tawa garing, "Buat apa kau repot pindah kesini segala dari SMA Trost? Kau cukup naik kereta sekali ke sini."

"—Aku hanya ingin menyeretmu pulang." ujar Reiner. "Kalau aku tidak memantaumu dari dekat, aku tidak bisa mendekati posisimu."

"Sudah kubilang berulang kali—aku takkan pulang," Annie mengeraskan suaranya. "Karena aku, ayah dan Bertl—!"

"Annie, cukup, itu sudah masa lalu kan? Sudahlah!" Reiner mendecak tidak sabaran. "Kau sering ke Trost kan? Pergi ke depan _dojo_ ayahmu lalu pergi begitu saja? Sampai kapan kau akan terus kabur, Annie?"

Gadis berkacamata mengepalkan tangannya, kekesalan sudah terkumpul di raut wajahnya. Reiner memicingkan matanya, belum mau kalah dari argumen. Belum sempat mereka bertukar pukul, dentuman besi dan kaca dapat terdengar dari sisi lain stasiun.

"—Tch. Titan sampah." Reiner mendecak. "Apalagi, mereka menemukan mainan baru?"

Annie menurunkan kedua tangannya dari sisi pandang tempur Reiner, ia melirik ke arah kejauhan, suara dentuman kaca dan besi itu terdengar banyak, berserakan, lagi dekat.

"Memang apa yang dilakukan mereka?"

"Saat aku pindah kemari, mereka mencari seseorang yang mereka sering _bully_," pemuda besar itu menggenggam pagar kawat. "Bukan urusanku, aku tidak suka mengikuti kemauan mereka, hanya kalau ada yang tertindas saja." ia melanjutkan. "Biasanya korban mereka dilukai dengan gelas botol bekas bir atau pemukul bisbol besi."

Annie merasakan ponsel di dalam tasnya berbunyi, tertera lima buah _miscall_ dari Armin dan sebuah pesan.

'**Annie, kau lihat Mikasa?**'

Annie membaca pesan itu dengan wajah kebingungan. Memangnya ia teman Mikasa? Annie merutuk dalam hati dan menutup ponselnya. Reiner masih di dekatnya tidak berkomentar apapun lagi mengenai korban _bully_ itu dan anak-anak Titan yang mungkin telah menghabisinya.

—_Tunggu._

Seingatnya, sesuatu yang mirip pernah terjadi, dan—

"Reiner … kau tahu gadis yang mereka incar?"

"Hn …?" ia menoleh kea rah Annie. "Kalau tidak salah—Ackerman. Aku tidak hafal namanya."

Baru kali itu Reiner melihat Annie berwajah semarah itu; tidak semenjak kejadian beberapa tahun silam. Tak sempat berkomentar, ia menyaksikan gadis itu pergi ketika ia menunjukkan arah dan sigap mengikutinya.

_Tidak akan ada hal bodoh terulang lagi kan, Annie?_

x x x

Annie menarik nafas setelah menemui percabangan ketiga di jalanan kosong di luar stasiun. Area itu merupakan bekas pabrik yang dekat dengan sungai, banyak gedung kosong terbengkalai juga banyak tempat yang tidak terduga untuk bersembunyi. Annie tidak tahu-menahu kemana ia harus pergi. Terdapat asap di bangunan kosong tidak jauh darinya, dirinyapun bergegas menuju tempat itu.

Bau amis menusuk hidungnya ketika ia mencoba menggeser pintu besi reot yang menutupi tempat itu. Tujuh orang tergeletak di lantai berlumuran darah sementara Mikasa ada di tengah-tengah kumpulan delapan orang, tampak terengah-engah dan lelah karena kekalahan jumlah dan intimidasi.

(_Tidak ada pilihan lain, ya?_)

Manik birunya memerhatikan delapan orang sisanya dengan seksama—hampir semuanya membawa senjata; baik itu tongkat kayu, besi berkarat, atau botol bekas bir. Iapun menendang pintu besi sekeras-kerasnya untuk mendistraksi musuh-musuh di depannya mencari asal suara yang bergaung di dalam gudang bekas itu, kemudian melangkah masuk ketika seluruh mata tidak lagi tertuju pada Mikasa.

"A—Annie?"

Teriakan amarah terdengar bagai paduan suara dari delapan orang yang tersisa dalam bagian orkes sederhana itu, mengerang melihat keasyikannya diganggu. Annie menutup sebelah telinganya, tidak mengindahkan suara-suara bising yang kini mulai berlari menuju arahnya.

_Aku samasekali tidak ingin melakukan hal ini lagi._ Annie meraih kacamatanya, membukanya. _Maafkan aku, ayah; maafkan aku, Bertl_.

Orang pertama yang mendekatinya membawa besi karat, melihat tinggi Annie pemuda itu segera mengayun mendekati kepalanya, yang ia antisipasi dengan merunduk dan menyapu kedua kakinya sehingga ia melunur percuma di selusur tanah. Orang kedua dan ketiga tampak tidak ingin mengulang kesalahan temannya, menyerang dari dua arah secara sinkron; sayang dengan ukuran Annie, gadis itu dengan mudah menghindari dua tinju yang mengarah ke wajahnya dan tangannya ia gunakan untuk membanting kedua lelaki yang jauh lebih besar darinya ke belakang.

Kini tersisa empat orang. Iris safir itu menyorot kaku, keempat orang di sekitarnya bisa dengan mudah ia lontarkan bila ia mau; tetapi salah satu diantaranya membawa pisau lipat—terpintas dari gerak-geriknya memegangi kantung celananya. Walau hanya satu, bisa saja luka fatal terjadi bila ia tidak hati-hati. Annie memasang kedua tangannya di depan sisi matanya.

"—Maju."

Empat pemuda itu maju seketika; Annie berhati-hati dengan sisi kanan tempat pisau itu berada.

Mikasa berusaha berdiri, matanya sedikit bengkak akibat menahan pukulan dari gagang besi beberapa saat sebelumnya. Berusaha melihat, lagi terpaku melihat cara bertarung Annie di hadapannya.

Dengan luwes, memanfaatkan badannya yang kecil, kecepatan dan kelincahan; satu orang di kiri ia tendang dengan cepat di arah dagunya, ketika pisau mulai bermain, kedua tangannya menjaga keseimbangan agar ia tidak lengah masih ada dua orang lain di sana. Ketika kesempatan ada, ia lagi-lagi melakukan sapuan, disertai bantingan ke arah murid yang memegang pemukul bisbol. Pemilik pisau itu mundur sebelum akhirnya maju dengan kecepatan penuh. Annie menangkap pergelangan tangan pemegang pisau sesaat pisau itu meleset dari bahunya, kembali menghilangkan mobilisasi dengan membanting segera ke arah lain dan mengambil pisau. Sementara, orang terakhir; melihat Annie mengambil kendali pisau, berlari terbirit-birit melalui jendela.

_Gaya bertarung itu pernah ia lihat di suatu tempat_.

"… Ayo kita pergi dari sini sebelum mereka memanggil bantuan," suara dingin Annie menyadarkannya dari bisu, "Ayo, Mikasa."

Tidak ada lagi kata-kata yang tertukar di antara mereka hingga mereka kembali ke stasiun.

"Aku permi—"

"Tunggu, Annie." Mikasa menahan tangan Annie, membuat gadis yang lebih kecil terhenyak sejenak. Jemari itu menyentuh pipi Annie, mengusap garis yang dibuat oleh pisau lipat barusan. "—Kau berdarah."

Merasakan jemari yang asing merayap di pipinya; juga tatapan intens yang dipancarkannya, rona semu menguar diantaranya, semoga saja Mikasa tidak melihat.

"Sebentar, aku punya plester." Mikasa merogoh saku kemejanya, mengeluarkan sebuah plester berwarna polos dan menaruhnya menutup luka tersebut. "Ah, ini balasan dariku. Maaf aku selalu merepotkanmu, Annie."

Annie tidak menjawab, ia menelan ludah, kehabisan kata-kata. Rona di pipinya, sentuhan lembut dan hangat, juga debar jantungnya belum kunjung reda.

[_Aku tidak pernah merasa direpotkan olehmu, bodoh._]

* * *

[**tbc.**]


	4. Tiga

**disclaimer.** Shingeki no Kyojin © Isayama Hajime.

**warnings**. Shoujo-ai/yuri, fluffy-angst.

* * *

Annie pulang dengan Reiner sehabis itu, menghabiskan dirinya lagi dalam buku bacaan sementara Reiner tengah menghela nafas lega. Untungnya karena kedatangan Annie, ia tidak menjadi bulan-bulanan Eren, Jean dan Armin yang menganggapnya sebagai anak SMA Titan yang menyulik Mikasa. Setelah menjelaskan kekacauan, mereka akhirnya mengenal Reiner Braun sebagai 'anak baik-baik' yang akan mencegah Mikasa mendapat beban dari SMA Titan lagi.

Senja telah berganti malam di jalan mereka dalam kereta yang cukup sepi. Reiner tengah mendengarkan lagu melalui _earphone_ sementara ia mencuri lirik, melihat teman kecilnya itu tengah membaca buku dengan untaian senyum kecil. Reiner tahu betul, buku yang dibaca oleh Annie tidak pernah buku ringan atau buku yang membahagiakan.

"—Tampaknya kau senang, Annie. Ada apa?"

Rona merah sedikit terlihat di wajah gadis berkacamata itu. Ia menoleh cepat seperti kehilangan dirinya.

"Tidak … kau hanya berhalusinasi saja."

Reiner menyeringai kecil; toh ia tidak ingin membahas lebih jauh, takut-takut malah dirinya yang mati karena rasa penasarannya.

"Benar kau tidak ingin kembali?"

Pertanyaan itu berulang terlontarkan. Annie menutup buku bacaannya dan menatap Reiner dengan pandangan sedatar mungkin. Kali ini Reiner mendengar jawaban yang lain yang sanggup membuatnya membuka mulut sejenak.

.

.

.

"Entahlah." Annie berucap. "Aku—belum berani."

* * *

_T_**iga**

Mikasa kembali mengambil kegiatannya di _dojo_ atas pengawasan Jean dan Armin beberapa hari kemudian. Karena Reiner-lah, pengaruh Titan berhasil dihilangkan dari sekitar area stasiun Shiganshina, juga mengembalikan kedamaian di sekitarnya. Sesekali mereka akan bertemu dan bercengkerama; Reiner kini menjadi sosok yang bagai kakak bagi mereka berempat.

Namun, Mikasa sendiri tidak pernah menemui Annie lagi di sekolah, atau di perpustakaan.

Dirinya hanya bisa mengeluarkan ekspresi heran bercampur penasaran mendengar dari Armin bahwa gadis itu tidak menyentuh perpustakaan semenjak hari itu; Krista ataupun Sasha juga bilang ia tidak pernah menemui Annie ketika ia berada di sekolah.

Mikasa—sekedar ingin melihatnya lagi.

Sungguh, ia tidak tahu seberapa banyak ucapan terima kasih yang akan ia lantunkan pada gadis yang sudah menyelamatkan hidupnya saat itu.

Memang, Mikasa sendiri bukanlah seorang yang bisa dibilang terlalu lemah; hanya kebiasaannya untuk mengabaikan sekelilingnya menjadi masalah terbesarnya, membuatnya tidak fokus dan membahayakan dirinya sendiri seperti saat itu. Andai Annie tidak ada di sana, dia—

[Padahal Mikasa kala itu ingin melindungi Annie. Malah ia mendapatkannya.]

"Kenapa, Mikasa?" Reiner tengah berdiri di sampingnya, mereka berdua menunggu Jean dan Eren yang masih berkutat seputar PR Kimia di hadapan mereka. Mereka berempat tengah berada di _downtown_ kota sekedar mencari suasana untuk belajar, ketika mereka bertiga bertemu Reiner.

"… Kau kenal Annie, kan?"

Reiner memutar bola matanya. "Yah—kami teman sejak kecil. Aku sudah pernah bilang, kan?"

"Ia pintar beladiri?"

"Hn… ya, itu dulu. Kami sering berlatih bersama."

"Kau tahu dimana ia sekarang?"

"Oh, biasanya dia akan membaca buku di suatu tempat." Reiner mengaduk es kopi yang dibelinya. "Memangnya kenapa?"

"—Ia sering menuju tempat lain untuk membaca?"

"Biasanya perpustakaan, rumahnya, taman yang sepi atau—" pemuda bertubuh besar itu seakan ingin bicara namun ia mengurungkan niatnya. "—Ah, lupakan saja. Maafkan aku."

Mikasa ingin menginterjeksi lebih lanjut sebelum raut wajah Reiner memuram, gadis bersyal merah itupun mengurungkan niatnya. Pembicaraannya pun diubah haluannya ke tempat lain. Tak lama, ketika jam menunjukkan pukul empat sore, Reiner pun hendak pergi; berkata bahwa ia tengah ada urusan di SMA Titan.

"Mikasa, bukannya hari ini harusnya kau ke rumah sakit untuk _check-up_?" Eren bersuara cukup lantang, mengingatkan gadis itu. "Aku dan Jean nanti akan menyusul, kau duluan saja bersama Reiner."

Reiner menelengkan kepalanya, "Maksud kalian Rumah Sakit Trost yang ada di dekat SMA Titan?"

Mikasa mengangguk pelan, ia lalu melilitkan syal merahnya hingga menutupi mulutnya dan melangkah pergi. Dara bersurai hitam itu tidak bertukar sapa dengan Reiner sampai mereka tiba di depan Rumah Sakit Trost beberapa saat kemudian. Rumah sakit itu berada antara perbatasan Shiganshina dengan ujung Kota Trost dan Karanese, dan merupakan rumah sakit terbesar di area itu.

"Aku—hanya bisa mengantarmu sampai di sini, tidak apa-apa, kan?" ujar Reiner seraya melambaikan tangan. "_Jaa_."

x x x

Seusai Mikasa menyelesaikan sesi pemeriksaannya, ia tengah menunggu Eren menjemputnya. Kata Eren, ia akan sedikit lama karena ia harus mencari Armin terlebih dahulu di sekolah untuk urusan PR-nya. Dara itu menghela nafas panjang seraya berjalan menyusuri lorong bercat putih dari ruangan dokter pemeriksanya menuju ruang tunggu di tengah _lobby_.

Manik hitamnya menangkap keberadaan sosok bersurai pirang berkacamata tengah berjalan menuju _lift_ dan tidak melihat ke arahnya. Gadis itu terhenti, menanti hingga Annie pergi dari sisi matanya sebelum akhirnya menuju _lift_ yang sama.

[Kemana gerangan ia akan pergi?]

Mikasa mencoba menuju lantai 4.

Begitu keluar, ia menemukan penanda lantai yang menandakan bahwa lantai itu berisi kamar perawatan dari nomor 400 hingga 420. Kebetulan sekali, sosok pirang itu tidak jauh dari pandangannya; gadis yang lebih kecil darinya itu menuju kamar tengah dari sayap kiri gedung. Mikasa mencoba untuk mengikutinya tanpa suara.

Kakinya terhenti di depan ruangan bernomor empat ratus tiga belas itu, hanya menatap nama yang terpampang di sana dengan tatapan nanar.

'_Bertholdt Fubar_'

Mikasa sesegera mungkin pergi dari ujung pintu ketika seorang suster menyapanya.

"Ah, _Miss _Ackerman, sore yang indah untuk anda." Mikasa ingat bahwa suster itu yang merawatnya ketika ia menjadi pasien kala itu. Suster dengan raut wajah gembira dengan kacamata yang selalu menempel dan surai cokelatnya yang sedikit tertutup beret putih. "Sudah berangsur baik, kurasa?"

"Se-selamat sore, suster kepala Hange Zoe," jawabnya agak terbata, merasa dirinya tertangkap. "Ya … aku sudah merasa sangat sehat. Terima kasih atas terapi dari dr. Smith dan anda, suster."

"Kau kenal dengan gadis yang selalu menjenguk itu?"

Mikasa tersentak sempurna.

"—Dia, Bertholdt Fubar, sudah lama ada di sini karena koma." Hange Zoe melanjutkan. "Gadis itu juga baru akhir-akhir ini menjenguk lagi, biasanya hanya lelaki besar berambut pirang itu."

Kedua belah bola mata itu membulat, "Boleh aku tahu … apa yang terjadi?"

Hange Zoe menggeleng, suster itu lalu melengos pergi meninggalkan Mikasa seorang diri menatap lorong. Eren tak kunjung datang lagi mentari senja sudah menjelang.

"—**Mikasa?"**

[Suara yang familiar itu menohoknya.]

Mikasa melirik untuk menemukan Annie tengah berada di lorong tempat mereka berbicara, terlihat begitu syok, kaget, entah ekspresi apa yang sebenarnya ia pasang. Sepertinya ia sudah lama di sana, mendengarkan pembicaraannya dengan suster itu sedaritadi; Mikasa jelas melihat bahunya bergetar.

"Sedang apa kau … di sini?"

"Aku hanya—melakukan pemeriksaan dan bertanya tentang terapi—" Mikasa menjelaskan seraya melihat tangan itu merayap, mencengkeram syal yang ia kenakan, marah menguasai kilatan mata birunya.

"Kenapa—" suaranya tertahan. "Kenapa kau—"

"Ini cuma kebetulan," ucapnya, memotong pembicaraan. "Aku tidak bermaksud bertanya—maafkan aku, Annie."

Tangan kecil itu lalu melepas cengkeramannya, Mikasa dapat mendengar jelas decakkan lidah dipenuhi amarah itu sebelum sang dara bersurai pirang itu melangkah pergi.

"Annie, tunggu; aku minta maaf."

Pegangan pada pergelangannya dilepas dengan mudah, meninggalkan pemilik syal merah itu dalam sepi. Iris hitamnya terfiksasi ke sosok yang perlahan mengecil dari sisi pandangnya dan menghilang dari lorong putih itu, meninggalkannya sendiri. Bibirnya masih terbuka, alih-alih memanggil tetapi suaranya tertahan di antara tenggorokannya.

Apa—apa yang sudah ia perbuat?; Seenaknya saja masuk ke dalam wilayah orang lain tanpa permisi dan melukainya. Tangannya mengepal keras menggenggam syalnya sendiri; kesal akan dirinya sendiri, geram karena perbuatannya barusan. Lagi, apa yang bisa ia perbuat? Segalanya telah hancur tanpa ia bisa perbaiki lagi.

Ia bukan siapa-siapa gadis kecil itu, juga ia mungkin telah sebebas-bebasnya datang dan malah menuai lubang baru. Tetapi tak sekalipun pernah ia bisa mengusir gadis itu dalam metafora gunungan pikirannya.

"Annie, aku—"

[—telah jatuh.]

.

.

.

Annie menghela nafas panjang setelah berlari keluar dari rumah sakit menuju ruang terbuka hijau sekitar rumah sakit. Ia tidak dapat mengatur nafasnya sendiri, ia menggigit bibirnya dengan frustasi. Sesekali ia mengerjap, menengadah ke arah langit agar air matanya tidak turun.

Bodoh.

Bodoh—sangat bodoh.

Kenapa di saat seperti ini emosinya tidak terkontrol, juga membiarkan Mikasa terkena luapan emosinya?

Annie membuka kacamatanya, perlahan air matanya turun. Isak dan desah kehilangan tak bisa lagi ia bending sejadinya. Gadis itu merutuk, memarahi dirinya sendiri, ingin rasanya ia memukul dirinya sendiri hingga babak belur.

[Kenapa Annie, kenapa? Kau takut melihat dirimu terbuka di hadapan Mikasa? Takut apabila lukanya terbuka, Mikasa akan membencinya?]

Ia menutup kedua matanya dengan kedua belah tangannya, terus meringis tanpa suara di tengah senja.

x x x

Waktu berputar, musim itu mulai menghangat menandakan sebentar lagi musim semi akan datang. Hari ini adalah sepuluh Februari, hari festival musim dingin yang pernah ditunda karena badai salju di awal tahun. Lampion-lampion dan _banner_ bergantungan, menggambarkan semarak musim dingin di antaranya. Kios-kios dan toko berjejer di pinggir jalanan bertahtakan lampu kerlap-kerlip dan hiasan-hiasan penarik mata. Suasananya nyaris sama dengan festival musim panas, bedanya, di festival musim dingin terletak pada jajanannya, juga atmosfir di antaranya.

Mikasa cukup terkaget-kaget dengan kejutan kecil yang sudah direncanakan Eren untuknya pagi tadi di sekolah; sebuah kue, dan ucapan tanpa henti terlantun. Malam inipun Eren mengajaknya untuk menikmati festival musim dingin bersama dengan teman-teman sekolahnya yang lain. Tetap dengan syal merah marunnya, Mikasa mengenakan jaket abu-abu gelap dengan kemeja sewarna darah di dalamnya. Mereka berdua berjalan bersisian menuju keramaian, di mana di sediakan api unggun raksasa di tengah-tengah lapangan kota.

"Wow. Festival Shiganshina benar-benar keren." Eren menyuarakan kekagumannya. "Lihat, Mikasa! Api tahun ini jauh lebih tinggi!"

Manik hitamnya mengikuti apa yang dipandang iris zamrud milik Eren. Festival itu sangatlah penuh dengan orang-orang antara dua kota, terkadang bingung untuk hanya memilih arah jalan. Ketika ingin menghampiri stand-stand yang tersedia, mereka menemui Armin dan Reiner yang tengah menikmati _Salzkartoffeln_.

"Nanti akan ada peluncuran kembang api raksasa selama sepuluh menit di lapangan utama," ucap Armin diselang menikmati makanannya. "Sekitar tengah malam, masih cukup lama."

Eren mengeluarkan senyum merekah, "Sepertinya menarik, tadinya aku dan Mikasa hanya akan di sini sampai jam sebelas."

"Tenang saja, besok kan kita libur." sanggah Reiner disertai kekehan lebar.

Pembicaraan itu berangsur cukup lama, hingga mereka menambah porsi makan mereka di kedai yang sama.

"Apa Annie datang ke festival ini, Armin?" bisik Mikasa di tengah kentang mereka yang ketiga.

Armin menggeleng, "Tidak, kata Reiner dia paling tidak suka keramaian."

"… Oh," ia mengeluarkan suara kecewa.

Sesekali pandangannya ia alihkan ke langit bertabur bintang di atasnya. Hari itu sungguh hari yang indah lagi hangat bagi Mikasa Ackerman sepanjang perjalanan hidupnya, sayang kekosongan tetap saja tak terisi semenjak saat di mana ia melakukan kesalahan yang bahkan ia tidak mendapat kesempatan untuk meminta maaf.

Gadis itu telah sempurna pergi dari kehidupannya; sama ketika ia datang. Bak semilir angin, bersinggah dalam hitungan yang tak bisa dipahami lagi tak dapat dinikmati.

"Mikasa, apa kau mau menemaniku ke kedai itu?" Sasha menarik baju Mikasa. "Aku ingin membeli sesuatu untuk Jean."

"… Kau bisa romantis juga, cewek kentang?"muncul ucapan sarkasme.

"Aww, kejam sekali kau, Mikasa." Sasha mengeluarkan tawa renyah. "Aku tidak melulu memikirkan kentang saja!"

Kios yang ditunjuk oleh Sasha Braus menjual pernak-pernik _secondhand_ namun masih terlihat mengilap dan tanpa cacat. Kios itu merupakan kios kecil, namun cukup menampilkan banyak aksesoris untuk kaum adam maupun hawa. Sasha melihat di bagian kiri, mencari-cari _handband_ untuk Jean Kirchstein sementara Mikasa menunggu, toh ia bosan melihat-lihat kedai makanan.

Memperhatikan gerak-gerik Sasha, matanya turut menangkap sebuah benda. Kalung perak dengan ornamen kupu-kupu menggantung; cantik, manis, seperti perangai seseorang.

"Kalau kau suka, beli saja, Mikasa." celetuk gadis penyuka kentang rebus itu. "Sayang lho, kalau terbeli orang."

Atas dasar persuasi, Mikasa membeli kalung tersebut. Ia tidak ingin memakainya, ia ingin saja menyerahkannya kepada Annie.

Alisnya berkerut sejenak, _kenapa Annie_?—apa ini sekedar bentuk permintaan maaf; bila ia bisa bertemu dengannya setelah sekian kali mencari?

Setengah jam kemudian, dengan akhirnya Sasha menemukan warna yang ia inginkan, mereka keluar dari toko dan bergabung dengan yang lain. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul setengah dua belas, orang-orang yang berlalu-lalang mulai terpusat di bagian tengah, menanti perakit kembang api melakukan pertunjukkannya. Berbagai tarian jalanan juga sedikit pawai turut mewarnai festival itu, menambah kesemarakan juga ketentraman.

Mikasa mencari tempat yang cukup sepi untuk sekedar duduk, capek menyatu dengan keramaian yang semakin mengeruh. Di tengah sorak-sorai festival, tak ada yang tidak berbahagia. Kursi panjang yang awalnya ia duduki seorang diri diisi oleh orang lain.

"… Annie?"

Gadis di sampingnya sontak menoleh. Mikasa hafal betul, walaupun surai itu dibiarkannya tergerai, agak berantakan dan dijaga sedikit banyak menutupi wajah dan kacamatanya. Tidak disangka Mikasa ia akan berada di sana.

"Mi … kasa?" matanya mengerjap beberapa kali.

Sebelum tangan itu mengayun pergi, segera ia menahannya. "Annie, tolong. Dengarkan aku."

Mikasa menariknya ke sisi sepi lapangan itu, ke dekat bukit tempat mereka bisa melihat pemandangan kota secara keseluruhan. Annie tidak berkomentar lagi menolak ajakan itu. Mereka terhenti ketika mencapai atas bukit, jelas pemandangan lapangan tadi di bawah mereka. Mikasa tidak membiarkan tangan itu pergi darinya, mereka berhadapan, iris kelam memandang biru langit yang muram.

Dara berkacamata itu membuang muka, "—Kau ingin minta maaf? Kau tidak melakukan apapun yang salah."

"Ah …" rasa bersalah tetap tertinggal di hatinya. "Aku … aku tidak tahu ingin berkata apa lagi. Aku tidak ingin membuatmu—marah."

Pegangan di tangannya terlepas. Annie menyibakkan surai pirang yang menutupi wajahnya. Tak dapat berkata dan hanya menjadi pendengar.

"Aku tidak ingin kau membenciku."

Mereka berdua menghening. Manik biru laut itu tetap memandangnya getir, lagi tidak terbaca. Sementara manik hitamnya masih menunggu akan jawaban, entah satu huruf atau satu kata berarti baginya.

{_—Sebentar lagi, kembang api akan dinyalakan. Harap hadirin ikut melakukan penghitungan mundur._}

Ingin Mikasa angkat bicara lagi namun nafasnya tercekat melihat gadis itu menutup jarak di antara mereka dan merasakan bibir gadis yang lebih pendek itu menyentuh bibirnya dengan lembut. Kembang api mulai bermain di balik layar, memunculkan warna-warna beragam di tengah malam. Annie lalu melepas jarak di antara mereka.

"Aku tidak pernah membencimu." ia berucap. "—Aku mencintaimu, Mikasa Ackerman."

* * *

[**tbc.**]

* * *

**endnotes. **Tenang, cerita ini belum menemui akhir kok, itu aja yang saya ingin bilang xD maaf pace-nya kerasa cepat.

Terima kasih bagi para pembaca dan semua yang menitipkan review dan masukannya. Sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya~

**Edit 20/10.** Makasih untuk _DJ-san_ seperti biasa untuk koreksinya 8D


	5. Empat

**disclaimer.** Shingeki no Kyojin © Isayama Hajime.

**warnings**. Shoujo-ai, fluffy-angst.

* * *

Kembang api terus menjalar di udara ketika sentuhan lembut itu usai. Mikasa Ackerman terpana sementara manik biru Annie Leonhardt tak berkata. Gadis yang lebih rendah darinya tersenyum kecil sebelum akhirnya pergi, berlari meninggalkannya. Alih-alih menggapai, tangan itu hanya menginderai udara kosong, lagi matanya tak berkedip menyaksikan punggung itu menghilang di keramaian.

Kembang api terus menjalar, mengeluarkan spektrum warna yang berbeda-beda, menghiasi langit dan menghamburkan percikan api penuh nuansa haru yang semu.

Mikasa menurunkan tangannya, kini meraih ujung bibirnya sendiri.

.

.

.

(—Hangat.)

* * *

_E_**mpat**

Festival musim dingin Shiganshina ditutup dengan sangat manis; kembang api bertaburan di angkasa dan pesta penutupan yang sangat meriah menampilkan berbagai kesenian khas kota. Semua orang, bahkan hingga dua minggu seusai festival turut membicarakan atraksi panggung dan mewahnya acara, juga kebahagiaan yang mereka dapat di sana.

Mikasa pun masih memikirkan hal yang sama sejak saat itu.

Ciuman itu. Pernyataan itu. Ekspresi itu.

Mikasa bertopang dagu lagi di tengah pelajaran Matematika. Sesekali melipat kertas halamannya, atau membuang pandangan ke lapangan lepas.

Ciuman itu. Pernyataan itu. Ekspresi itu.

Hangat dan dingin bercampur jadi satu, bergejolak—membuatnya bingung memilih arah. Apa ucapan itu benar adanya? Apakah ia harus membalasnya? Bagaimana ia akan membalas pernyataan tersebut? Akankah Annie mendengarnya?

Ia mendecak, sebelum dilanjutkan dengan merana dalam diam untuk kesekian kalinya.

(Annie, aku—)

x x x

Kakinya pun hari ini ia gunakan untuk mencari keberadaan si kutu buku. Perpustakaan, bahkan seluruh tempat sepi di lingkungan sekolah telah ia absen. Ia juga sudah memasukkan satu daftar di _blacklist_-nya untuk tidak mencari di rumah sakit, takut-takut terjadi hal serupa seperti saat ia datang. Sayangnya sang gadis pirang itu tak dapat dilihat dimanapun; sosoknya seperti asap putih di tengah-tengah salju—samar, atau bahkan tiada.

Mikasa melilitkan sisa syal untuk menutupi wajahnya, seraya ia berjalan dengan gontai hendak meninggalkan lingkungan sekolah. Ketika sampai ke gerbang, dirinya malah hendak menuju perpustakaan untuk meminjam buku dan sekedar meminta maaf kepada petugasnya untuk selalu menyisiri dan tidak melakukan apa-apa di sana.

Pencarian hari ini pun tidak membuahkan hasil, nyaris saja bulan berganti ke urutan tiga sebelum ia bisa menemukan gadis itu. Terlalu banyak kata—entah hanya kias atau bual—ingin ia tumpahkan dan sampaikan. Mikasa butuh kejelasan, dan Mikasa pun butuh untuk menjelaskan.

Ataukah; Annie sendiri yang selalu kabur darinya?

Ia menggeser pintu menuju perpustakaan, menemukan Krista dan Sasha tengah berkutat dengan setumpuk tugas Fisika. Krista dan Sasha melambaikan tangan tanpa suara tambahan kepada Mikasa yang mengangguk pelan. Pemilik syal merah itu kini menuju sebuah rak buku berisi fiksi kuno; ia tidak peduli buku apa yang ia pilih, setidaknya untuk mengganjal kehampaannya.

Sebuah buku bersampul cukup tua ia kenali betul tengah menyembul di rak, di antara antero buku-buku usang lain yang cukup terawat. Sampul biru, logo penghias sebuah kapal kertas berwarna putih; Mikasa memiliki buku tersebut di rumahnya, walalu begitu, tetap ia penasaran melihat keadaan buku tersebut.

"—Ah."

Ketika tangannya hendak mengambil, sudah terlebih dahulu tangan kecil lain menyentuh ujung buku; tangan mereka bersentuhan. Suara itu begitu familiar.

"… Annie?"

Gadis berkacamata itu melirik ke arahnya, melakukan kontak mata sebelum akhirnya menangkis tangan Mikasa dari punggung tangannya. Dengan cepat ia mengambil buku tersebut dan menjauh tanpa berbalas satu hurufpun. Mikasa menahan bahu Annie dari menghindarinya, namun itu juga tidak diindahkannya. Hampir menyerah, Mikasa berusaha menahannya dengan mengunci jalannya ketika mereka menemui rak buku.

"_Annie_."

Mikasa berusaha mengeluarkan suara serendah mungkin. Melihat dirinya dipojokkan, Annie menghela nafas sederhana, tidak melakukan sedikitpun usaha untuk meronta menolak. Pandangannya begitu bening; tak terlihat satu dusta maupun rasa di dalamnya.

"Apa?" Annie berucap, memecah keheningan. "Kalau kau tidak ingin mengucapkan apa-apa, biarkan aku pergi."

Mikasa merapatkan bibirnya, kedua tangannya kini menjauh dari rak. Gadis yang lebih kecil sesegera mungkin menyelip pergi. Kalimat singkat itu jelas menghentikan segalanya; sebenarnya apa yang ingin ia siratkan dalam kata-kata? Apakah ia ingin menyatakan hal yang sama, atau ingin menolaknya, membiarkan jarak antara mereka yang tak pernah dekat semakin menjauh?

.

[Sejenak musim semi akan menjelang; namun bukan untuknya.]

.

.

.

Ia mencoba berlari sejauh mungkin dari sekolah; entah kemana kaki itu membawanya. Setelah sekian lama menghindar, tidak sengaja pandangan mereka berdua bertemu lagi dan kini ia menyesal.

Untuk apa saat itu kata-kata cinta ia sebut?; Kenapa ia lagi-lagi berlaku seperti pengecut?

Setarik nafas ia embuskan ketika kakinya melangkah menuju ruangan putih milik Rumah Sakit Trost. Dirinya secepat mungkin masuk ke dalam _lift_ dan menuju lantai empat tempat sahabatnya terbujur tidak terbangun.

"Bertholdt."

Sunyi.

"Kenapa aku ini pengecut? Lagi-lagi aku kabur, kau lihat?"

Andai sahabatnya ini siuman, mungkin ia akan bercerita sambil menangis tersedu-sedu akan kebodohannya.

"Sama seperti saat itu aku membiarkanmu—"

Tiada jawab.

"Hei, aku menyukai seseorang sekarang, dan ..." Annie menggigit bibirnya, kacamatanya ia singsingkan dari batang hidungnya. "... Kenapa malah aku yang pergi setelah aku bilang aku suka padanya?"

Sepi.

"Kapan, Bertl, kapan!?" nadanya meninggi. "Kapan aku tidak akan kabur? Kapan!?"

Sunyilah yang menjawab curahan hati yang dilakukan dengan monolog, Annie Leonhardt tengah berbicara dengan tembok.

x x x

Tak terasa, Maret tiba. Februari berlalu cepat, lagi setiap harinya terasa tanpa makna. Maret bahkan nyaris habis, bak tiada isi dalam sebuah toples; kaleidoskop tanpa guratan, atau gelas tanpa cairan. Mikasa tengah membereskan bukunya ketika ia melihat kalung berornamen kupu-kupu masih tergeletak di atas mejanya tanpa makna. Matanya memburam sejenak, gadis itu ingat betul alasan di balik ia menyisihkan sedikit uang untuk sekedar membeli barang yang tidak biasa ia beli;—semata-mata hanya untuk diberikan pada gadis kecil itu. Namun, tak ada kata yang dapat ia tukar padanya, segala huruf menjadi tidak bermakna baginya untuknya, atau sedikitpun harap tersisa untuk bertemu dengannya yang bahkan mencari jarum di tumpukan jerami.

"Kau tidak memakai itu, Mikasa?"

Suara Eren dari belakang mengagetkannya.

"Ini ..."

"Oh, atau itu untuk hadiah?"

Mikasa memutar bola matanya.

"Kenapa tidak cepat kau berikan?" iris zamrud Eren sedikit berkilat. "Nanti percuma, lho?"

"—Bagaimana bisa?" Mikasa bertanya.

"Kau ingat ketika aku memberikan syal itu?" Eren menunjuk syal merah di leher Mikasa. "Aku memberikannya tanpa alasan khusus. Hanya saat itu kau kedinginan."

Mikasa mengambil kalung itu dan memasukkannya ke tasnya, menuai tarikan alis saudara tirinya. Eren menangkap senyum tipis Mikasa sebelum akhirnya ia melangkah terlebih dahulu keluar rumah.

* * *

[**tbc**]


End file.
